Unaltered Love
by KSarah
Summary: OS on Abhirika! My first ever try to write on Abhirika. Abhirika lovers please read and review


It was a hectic day for Tarika. Now it was midnight and her work was still not over. She was in so much tension. She had to submit an important report the next morning and she was feeling dizzy. She really needed a cup of hot coffee to awaken her mind even though she is not addicted to coffee but she thought lets try once. She looked at Abhijeet but he was also busy in his work, gazing intently at his laptop screen as if its his only world.  
He is a workaholic. Sometimes she wonder whether he loves her more or his work.

Tarika (in mind) - Abhijeet ko apne kaam ke aage kuch dikhta hi nahi hai! Ae bhagwan ye mai kya soch rahi hu? Mujhe aaj hi ye report complete karni hogi varna Salunke sir meri jaan kha jaayenge! (and she unwillingly started working again)

Hardly 10minutes had passed when Abhijeet called out her name.

Abhijeet - Tarika?

Tarika - Haan! Bolo Abhijeet? (without looking at him)

Abhijeet - tum please mere liye cofee bana dogi? Mujhe bahut tired feel ho raha hai aur ye file aaj complete Karna bahut important hai (He said in a low voice)

Tarika (looked at him) - Abhijeet! Mujhe bhi ye report aaj hi complete karni hai. Tum apne liye coffee khud bana doge! Please?

Abhijeet (puppy eyes) - Please Tarika! Tum bana do na. Aaj sach Mai bahut tired feel kar raha hu mai.

Tarika knew there was no point in arguing at that moment and moreover she also needed a short coffee break, so she said ok.

She kept all the files on the table carefully and walked to the kitchen. As she started making coffee, his voice came again.

Abhijeet - Tarika! Cookies bhi le aana mujhe bahut bhukh bhi lag rahi hai.

Tarika - Haaan thik hai (a bit frustrated)

She opened the cupboard and found that the cookies jar was empty. There was nothing else to eat. So she thought to cook maggi for him.  
She poured milk in the coffee and started looking for maggi. But to her bad luck even Maggi was not available.

Tarika (in mind) - ohh god! Maggi bhi nahi hai. Ab mai kya banau Abhijeet ke liye? Haan Paasta bana deti hu (she was very bad at cooking)

She started looking for Paasta It was kept in an upward shelf. She raised her hand to take it but could not reach. Suddenly she felt two hands grabbing her waist and lifted her up. She looked back. It was Abhijeet, smiling. She smiled back and took out Paasta from cupboard. He gently put her down.

Tarika (smiling) - Thank You!

Abhijeet - Mai tumhari help kar deta hu! Tumhe cooking karna nahi aata na ache se.

Taarika - Haaan! Lekin Mai tumhare liye try to kar sakti hu.

Abhijeet - that's really sweet of you!

Tarika - Ab tum jaao! Mujhe disturb mat karo

Abhijeet - Thik hai madam! Jaisa aap kahe (and he went)

She took out a pan and got busy in cooking Paasta.  
She was stirring Paasta and thinking how will she finish her report. She was lost in her own thoughts. Her chain of thoughts was broken when she found herself in a muscular tight grip from behind. She was surprised to see him back.

Tarika - tum fir se yaha Kya kar rahe ho?

Abhijeet - Mai to gaya hi nahi tha (dogging his face on her shoulder)

Tarika (surprise) - to fir tum kya kar rahe the?

Abhijeet (smelling her hairs) - Mai tumhe khana banate hue dekh raha tha!

Tarika - mujhe paasta banane do (she said trying to push him. But his grip was too strong)

Abhijeet took her left hand and kissed her fingers "to banao na! Mene tumhe kab roka?

His fingers trailed to her waist and tickled, making her giggle.

She was not getting what was happening. He never behaved this romantically ever.

Tarika (fake anger) - ye tum kya kar rahe ho Abhijeet?

Abhijeet (innocently) - Mai to Bass apni biwi se pyaar kar raha hu.

She looked at him. His lips curved into a naughty smile. He pulled her closer and leaned towards her. His lips touched hers and everything else disappeared from her sight. As his fingers ran through her skin, the kiss deepened. It felt magical. She was losing her senses.

After sometime he broke the kiss!

Tarika shyly smiled looking at him.

Abhijeet - Tarika ab to aur bhukh lag rahi hai? Please jaldi se kuch khila do.

Tarika looked at the pan the paasta was ready but she knew how terrible she was at cooking! so she decided to taste it first.

She taste the Paasta and it was really tasteless.

Tarika - Abhijeet! Tum ye Paasta rehne do! Mai kuch aur dekhti hu agar khane ko mil jaaye to.

Abhijeet took the plate in his hand " Nahi! Mujhe to yahi khana hai" he said

Taarika snatches the plate from his hand " Mene kaha na Abhijeet! Tum ye nahi kha sakte" she replied

Abhijeet again took the plate from her hand "Mene kaha na! Mai to yahi khaunga" he said stubbornly

Tarika (a little angry) - acha! Mai bhi dekhti hu ki tum ye kaise khaate ho! (she snatched the plate from his hand and threw the Paasta in dustbin)

Abhijeet (irritated) - Tumne ye kya kiya Tarika?

Tarika (winning smile) - Jab mene kaha ki tum ye nahi khaa sakte to matlab nahi khaa sakte.

Abhijeet (frustrated) - Tum kitni ziddi ho Tarika! I Hate You

Tarika (giggling) - Tum kitne cute ho Abhijeet! I Love You (and she kissed on his cheeks)

 **30Years later** -

Abhijeet goes into the kitchen and picked up a ladoo which Tarika made for her daughter as she was returning from London.

Meanwhile Tarika came there.

Tarika - ye ladoo tumhare liye nahi hai! Isse vaapas rakho

Abhijeet turned to her.

Abhijeet (puppy look) - lekin ek ladoo to kha hi sakta hu na?

Tarika - mene kaha na nahi!

Abhijeet (puppy eyes) - please Tarika! Sirf ek ladoo?

Tarika - mene kaha na nahi matlab nahi!  
Ye ladoo meri Diya ke liye hai tum innhe haath bhi nahi lagaoge.

Abhijeet (making faces) - Tum itni dominating kyu ho Tarika? Jab Diya ko pata chalega na ki tumne usske Pyaare se Papa ko ladoo khane se mana kiya hai to vo tumse baat bhi nahi karegi!

Tarika - tum kab bade hoge Abhijeet? Ab hum pehle ki tarah jawan nahi rahe tumhe jyada mithaiya khana allowed nahi hai agar sugar ho gaya to?

Abhijeet - Ye to tumne bilkul thik kaha Tarika lekin Mai tumhari ek baat se agree nahi karta!

Tarika - kounsi baat?

Abhijeet - yahi ki ab hum jawan nahi rahe! Mai to abhi bhi jawan hu aur tum bhi aaj bhi utni hi khubsurat lagti ho jitni pehle lagti thi!

Tarika - haha! Nice try. Lekin fir bhi tumhe ladoo to nahi milega.

Abhijeet (irritated) - Tum aaj bhi kitni ziddi ho Tarika! I Hate You

Tarika(giggling) - aur tum aaj bhi kitne Cute ho Abhijeet! I Love You (and she kissed on his cheeks)

 ***The End***

A/N - This was my first ever try to write on Abhirika.  
I know it's not that good and may be boring also.  
Thanks for reading it


End file.
